


Republic City: Become Human

by ConnorFromCyberLife (orphan_account)



Series: Republic City: Become Human [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids can bend, Basically Korra characters in the place of Detroit characters, But he comes back, F/F, F/M, Guns don't exist, I don't know how this is pacifist route tbh, I have too many tags, I'm sorry if nothing makes sense, I'm the android sent by Sato Industries, Katara is a good person, Korra and Asami are hella gay, Korra is Markus, Korra is leading the android revolution, Korra is robo-jesus, Korra is still the Avatar, Lin and Mako are police buddies, Lin has a dog, Lin is a depressed alcoholic, M/M, Mako dies a lot, Mako is Connor, Mako is bad at feelings, Mako likes dogs, Mako likes to lick things, Mako really can't socialise, My name is Mako, Naga is Lin's dog now, Opal and Bolin adopt him, Opal and Bolin are good parents, Opal is Kara, Pabu is the polar bear android, Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Sato Industries is CyberLife, Suicidal Thoughts, Their son is Kai, What Have I Done, also Iroh is RK900, basically all the shit in the game, because I want him to be, but she's the robo-avatar, cos why not, mako is gay, other characters have roles too, there's ocs here because I need some background people, this is cracky, this might have follow up oneshots if I can be bothered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ConnorFromCyberLife
Summary: A shameless crossover between The Legend Of Korra and Detroit: Become Human. It will mostly follow the plot of the game, with a few alterations here and there. Slow start, the action kicks in later on.





	Republic City: Become Human

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this site, sorry if it's not the best.  
> So, I got into Detroit: Become Human recently and this idea of a crossover between that and the Legend Of Korra just popped up out of nowhere so I was just like y'know what fuck it and decided I might as well write something about it.  
> This is heavily inspired by the plot of DBH, but I've tried to blend it with the world of Korra, to make things a bit different (androids can bend, so that's cool). The first few chapters are probably going to be really boring cos it doesn't really get exciting until later on and will pretty much be carbon copies of the game with a few bits a pieces changed here and there, this will change further down the line as I get more invested in the plot and where decisions start to matter a lot more. It just needs time to develop.  
> I have no idea when this'll be next updated, cos I'm inconsistent as hell, but I'll try and get another update done further down the line, hopefully soon.  
> Any who, enjoy.

He waits, letting a spark dance between his fingers. Flickering back and forth, crackling lightly. He passes the spark between his hands, staring idly forward toward the elevator doors, numbers ticking upward. _70._ He stops the current from flowing, cutting it off with a crackle. This is his stop. He reaches to adjust his scarf, elevator doors opening. He's met by a member of the Republic City Police Department, _Song. Male. Metalbender._ Upon sight of him Song retreats into the other room, "Negotiator on sight." He speaks.

He walks into the apartment. Taking mental note of all the items scattered around the place, he spots a photograph. A family picture, a woman and man and a child, _Tikaani, Aput and Buniq._ The child is in danger. That's why he's here. A fish tank is to his left, he sees the fish on the ground, _Koi_. He picks it up, watching it flop helplessly in his hand. He returns it to the tank.

A woman approaches, escorted by the same officer from before. _Tikaani_. He recognises her from the photo. She's the mother of the hostage. "Please, my little girl, you have to save her-" She grips his jacket, tear-streaked face staring into his golden eyes. Her face contorts with confusion, then anger, her eyes rake his body, over his jacket. "-You sent an android?" Her voice is filled with disbelief. Song goes to escort her away, "You- you can't do that!" She cries, "Why aren't you sending a real person?"

He continues into the main room. He needs to find Captain Saikhan. The apartment is swarmed with police officers. He spots Saikhan in the bedroom area. "Captain Saikhan?" The Captain turns to look at him, face indifferent. "My name is Mako. I'm the android sent by Sato Industries." The captain ignores him for the moment, so Mako waits patiently.

"It's attacking everything that moves. It's already taken out two of my men. We could easily get it, but it's on the edge of the balcony. If it falls, she falls." Saikhan informs.

"Do you know it's name?" Mako asks.

"No clue. Does it matter?" Saikhan responds.

"I need information to determine the best approach." Mako says, he tries another question. "Was it behaving strangely before this?"

Saikhan turns to him, face irritated. "Listen, saving that kid is all that matters. So either you deal with the android now, or I'll take care of it." Mako registers Saikhan's words as a threat. He needs to work quickly. Every second counts.

Mako leaves the briefing, he needs information. He walks into the child's room, noting a tablet on the chest of drawers. He picks it up, starts the video. The girl, Buniq, is in the frame alongside the rouge android, _PL600_. "This is Gopan! The coolest android ever, say hi Gopan!" _Gopan_. Mako registers the name, taking a quick note of it. His probability of success rises by 9%. There are headphones on the futon, Mako raises them up to his ear, loud music blaring from them. _Child didn't hear gunshots._

He retreats back into the main room, spotting the body of a man-  _Aput-_ On the ground. He crouches beside the body, scanning. Details pop up in front of his eyes, the mans name, weight, time of death. He has wounds to his shoulder, _impaled by shards of metal_. _Lung haemorrhage_. Gopan is a metalbender, a common type for domestic androids. He reconstructs the scene before his eyes, _Aput is on the bed, reading his tablet. Gopan comes up from behind, metalbends shards toward him. Aput collapses, dies of haemorrhages._ Mako finds the tablet on the floor, a sales website. An android sales website. _Deviant was going to be replaced._

Mako looks around, heads toward the dead officer on the ground. Like Aput, the officer was killed by shards of metal. He analyses the officers face, _Ryuko. 54. Male. Nonbender. Deceased._ Mako reconstructs again, watching Gopan get hurt by Ryuko hit with a _truncheon_ , before Ryuko himself was killed. The truncheon slid beneath the table. Mako picks it up, pocketing it.

He has enough information now. He retreats outside, onto the balcony.

A shard of metal flies toward him, catching his shoulder. Mako watches as a splatter of blue-blood hits the curtain, before turning his attention back to the situation. Gopan holds a shard of metal against Buniq's throat, the girl is terrified. Gopan appears to be as well. "Don't come any closer, I'll kill her!"

The girl shrieks.

"Hello Gopan." Mako greets calmly, "My name is Mako."

"How do you know my name?" Gopan's voice wavers. _Fear._

"I know a lot of things about you." Mako responds, "I've come to get you out of this."

Mako approaches slowly. There is an injured policeman to his side. He focuses on the hostage. "I know you're scared, Gopan. But you need to trust me, I can help you."

"I don't want your help! Nobody can help me! All I want is for this to stop." Gopan's voice is desperate, its green eyes scanning the sky, watching the helicopters above. It growls in frustration, turning the shard toward Mako threateningly. "Are you armed?"

"Yes." Mako responds, he takes out the truncheon, showing it to Gopan, before tossing it aside. "I don't want to hurt you, Gopan. See, no more weapon."

Gopan turns the weapon back toward Buniq.

"They were going to replace you, weren't they? This upset you, right?"

"I thought I was part of the family. I thought I mattered, but I was just their toy. Something to toss out and replace."

"I know you and Buniq were very close. You think she betrayed you, but she's done nothing wrong."

"She lied to me!" Gohan cries out sharply, "I thought she loved me... But I was wrong. She's just like all the other humans."

Mako continues forward, tone turning sympathetic. "Listen, I know it's not your fault. You're defective, these emotions you're feeling are just errors in your software."

"No, it's not my fault. I never wanted this." Gohan's green eyes are desperate, and his dark hair is buffeted by the wind. "I loved them, you know. But I was nothing to them! Just a slave to follow orders." Gohan's face twists into anger and it looks toward the sky once more. "I can't stand the noise!" It cries. "Tell that helicopter to get out of here!"

Mako turns his own gaze to the sky, waves his hand, signals it to leave. "You have to trust me, Gohan. Let the hostage girl and I promise you, everything will turn out alright."

"I want everyone to leave! And I want a satomobile, when I'm outside the city, I'll let her go!"

Mako shakes his head. "That's impossible, Gohan. Let the girl go and I promise you wont be hurt."

Gohan swallows. "I don't want to die."

"You're not going to die." Mako reassures, "We're just going to talk. Nothing will happen to you, you have my word."

Gohan nods slowly, "Okay. I trust you." He releases the hostage and she runs off, collapsing to the ground. Mako averts his gaze back to Gohan. A zipping sound and Gohan's flesh is penetrated by multiple metal cables, peeling chunks of it synthetic skin away. It collapses to the ground, dying eyes trained on Mako. "You lied to me, Mako." His body stills, LED flickering red before switching off entirely. Dead.

Mako watches emotionless. Turns his back to the scene. _Mission successful_. He does not feel. He just did his job. He is a machine.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I don't think this turned out too badly for my first work. It'll get more exciting down the line, I promise.  
> If you enjoyed, please drop a comment or a kudo or something, just so I know this isn't awful. Thanks ^_^  
> I might follow up at some point with oneshots lol


End file.
